


Unsuccessful Experiment

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [51]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Drabble Do Ya---A Drabble a Day Discussions of life: written for 10/8.  Illya is trying to solve a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuccessful Experiment

 

Napoleon entered the office to see Illya unwrapping a tootsie pop and empty sticks around him. After a few minutes, he curiosity got the best of him

“Not one to interfere, but what are you doing?”

“Researching this tootsie pop.”

“Why?”

“I want to know.”

“Okay I give. Know what?”

“The ad asks how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?”

“And you’ve discovered?”

“I may never know. I continuously bite it before getting there.”

Picking up files, Napoleon walked out the door hearing, 

“ _Odin, dva , tri, chetyre, pyat'.”_

_Crunch!   “_ _Proklyatie ”_

Tags: [drabbles](http://section7mfu.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [jkkitty](http://section7mfu.livejournal.com/tag/jkkitty)  



End file.
